Hiro Akiba
Hiro Akiba is one of the love interests in the game Camp Buddy that Keitaro Nagame can pursue. He is Keitaro's best and closest friend since kindergarten. Background Hiro's childhood was focused greatly around his best friend, Keitaro, and mother, Hina Akiba, who is known to be prone to illness and known to have an unspecified condition. When the two were younger, Keitaro would come over to Hiro's place often, and the two were noted to have done gardening with one another while Hiro’s mother was around. Hiro's mother takes a great liking to Keitaro; being that Hiro always seemed happy whenever he was around. Keitaro being a charismatic & friendly person, she most likely found him to be a nice young boy as well. Hiro since childhood has always loved cooking. Much of this comes from the teachings he got from his mother when he was younger. Hiro from a young age had to start taking care of his mother due to her condition, so he looked to help her more. He found that he loved cooking and already knew a bit about it from his mother’s teaching, so he continued to let this fuel his passion. Although we know very little about her, Hiro has an aunt named Himiko Akiba, who seems to also help take care of his mother. This being shown through the letter she sent to Hiro about his mother's condition and the statements that are spliced in-between about his aunt helping one way or another. Being that Hiro has known Keitaro before the summer camp, his feelings did not only begin to develop during this time. Hiro is shown to have been hiding feelings for Keitaro since they were younger, but was never able to express them to him. His mother seems to have known all about Hiro's feelings, later in the story telling him that he can't keep hiding things from Keitaro like this; stating that he will eventually run out of time. This also was greatly shifted due to the slow separation of the two over time. As the two got older, Keitaro got more busy with school and was unable to visit Hiro or his mother as often. Because of Hiro's loneliness, he decided to sign both of them up to Camp Buddy without Keitaro knowing. Other Interesting Pieces: * Watched a show called "Super Jirou" with Keitaro as kids Appearance Hiro's color motif is bright orange with orange eyes and donning orange colored clothing & accessories. He has orange hair and a lean & firm body type. He also has average weight & height. As for swimwear, he wears his signature orange scarf along with swim shorts. For the costume party, Hiro is in an outfit that he made out of pieces provided after his favorite hero, "Super Jirou", and because of that, he won the costume contest with his creativity. His animal motif is that of a raccoon, therefore, explaining the tail key chain he always has on the back of his pants buckle. One notable accessory Hiro has is the two hair clips he wears constantly throughout the game. The hair clips were a gift from Keitaro on one of Hiro's birthdays. That said day, Hiro and Keitaro decided to spend with one another at the arcade. There, Hiro found himself in love with a stuffed raccoon doll in one of the crane machines; so they used up all their money to try and get it, to no avail. Instead, however, Keitaro used up the last of his money he had to get a little prize from one of the coin machines, it being the hair clip of which Hiro happily accepted. It is said to be Hiro's favorite gift he ever received. To him, it showed how much Keitaro really cared about him, going all the way to get him the raccoon but still getting him something after to make him happy. Side Note: The hair clips have a miniature acorn adorned to them, probably symbolic of Hiro's animal motif, the Raccoon. Personality & Traits Hiro is an upbeat and eccentric young character. He loves to eat but is normally always ready for a competition or meeting new people. His bright and sunny personality however at times fades as he struggles with his feelings for Keitaro, as well as his mother's condition. He is known to get along well with Aiden Flynn who is the main chef at the camp. They often greet each other by calling each other bro. Hiro is shown to trust Aiden a great deal, telling him things he tells no one else and asking for advice on how to tell Keitaro how he really feels about him. Hiro seems to most often get into small quarrels with Yoichi Yukimura due to their matching competitive spirits. Hiro often says that he is a pain and that he doesn't like it when Keitaro is so easy on, him most likely due to his jealousy. Yoichi often teases Hiro for his jealousy of Keitaro. But, Yoichi also seems to care for Hiro's well being at the same time as shown when Yoichi remarks at Hiro's attitude, calling him a "wuss" for not confessing already and telling him the truth during the Hiro route. During the Yoichi Route, however, Hiro gets extremely protective over Keitaro, blaming Yoichi for getting Keitaro sick. He continues this until finally Yoichi and them work together to get the picture back, leading the two to apologize to one another and make up. While Hiro tries to be pretty open about his feelings towards Keitaro, Keitaro is never able to acknowledge most of his feelings throughout the story due to the fact that Keitaro mistakenly judges his own feelings as those of sentimental feelings of friendship. Because of this, he is often called "dense" and is sometimes judged by his other friends for not realizing sooner. This gets to Hiro sometimes but he still continues with the same tactic that never worked before. Out of both fear and his own denial, he often hides things from Keitaro in fear that they will cause him to later hate him for it. While he does these things quite often, one of his most notable traits is the jealousy he shows throughout the story. He often gives remarks on how he feels like Keitaro likes Natsumi more and that he wants to replace him as his best friend. He often fears this because they started distancing before the camp because of Keitaro and school, and thus, he's afraid that after camp, they'll be even more distant and that he won't come to visit him like the old times. His motivation is also greatly caused by the revelation at the end of his route, and that is Hiro would move away to the capital and he would be separated from Keitaro forever. You can read more on Hiro's route on Keitaro's page. Hiro also is very passionate and dominant in bed. He is often the bottom, however, he likes to take control in many of these situations, afraid of hurting Keitaro rather than worrying about himself. Once in the mood, he can get cocky as well as passionate, not normally shy during these segments. He would most likely be characterized as a power bottom. Foreplay Mode Route This is made to map out the choices you need to get to the perfect ending with Hiro. If you need more info on how this all works and how to get the good or and worst endings, please click here to see Ninten's guide. Day 1-8 ~ Generic - Determines Route Day 8-33 ~ Perfect Route - Determines "Worst, Bad, Good, Perfect" Ending Taiga's score not applicable. Trivia *Hiro is voiced by Dave Soltura. *''Hiro'' means Generous in Japanese, while the Aki from Akiba means Autumn in Japanese. *His mother's hospital room number is 69. *He likes video games and cosplay. *He on occasion brakes the fourth wall in-game during the Hunter route. *His favorite foreplay mode option is the Neck Kisses. *His animal motif is a Raccoon. *His scout number is 922. Gallery Category:Love Interests Category:Tops Category:Bottoms